Love At Hogwarts
by Zahri Seb Melitor
Summary: Ginny has special plans for April Fool's day - she's getting ready to deliver an April Fool's day surprise. But will Malfoy mess everything up?


_**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is a goddess, and I am only a lowly pleb author. It's not mine._

_**Dedication:** To the bestest HP site - TIP - I know of. I love all you guys, especially The Team. hugs

* * *

_

**Love at Hogwarts**

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed in the Hogwarts dormitory, facing a mirror hanging on the wall, braiding her hair. Twisting a handful of golden ribbons into the braid, she stopped to admire the effect. Perfect. If she was going to pull this off, she needed everything to be exactly right. Ginny carefully tied off the end of the braid, covering the plain hair tie with a golden clasp she had borrowed from Parvati Patil. She stood up, brushing stray hairs off her Hogwarts robes and checking that the fine golden necklace she wore was properly hidden, and smiled into the mirror. "Showtime."

Ginny hurried down to the main staircase, her mind fixed on her objective. Hermione had been briefed in her role – she was to distract Harry, and then send him up to the Room of Requirement in half an hour. Before then, Ginny had to go and see the house-elves in the kitchen. Turning, she headed off down to the kitchens – she had tricked Fred and George into showing her their location at the end of first-year, while they were both feeling sorry for her.

In the kitchens, enthusiastic house-elves promised to provide lunch for two in the Room of Requirement. Ginny had no doubt that it would be splendid – she'd seen what they called "a small lunch" before – it was a banquet-sized spread.

As Ginny hurried back towards the Room of Requirement, she tripped and fell forwards. She heard Malfoy shrieking "Have a wonderful April Fool's, Mudblood-lover!" as she toppled headfirst down a staircase.

Ginny sat up, feeling dazed. She looked down at her robe, then reached up to feel her hair, and shrieked. Her hair was in a mess, and she'd torn a hole in the bottom of her robes. A quick _Reparo_ to her robes and a Neatening Charm to her hair, however, fixed the damage. She looked down at her watch and shrieked again. She had ten minutes!

Racing up the stairs to the Room of Requirement, Ginny walked past the door three times, muttering to herself. "Somewhere I can kiss Harry. Somewhere I can kiss Harry." The door materialised. Ginny took a deep sigh of relief, and stepped inside.

It was a warm, cosy, red-and-gold themed room. Tapestries of Gryffindor, lions and griffins hung on the walls. Thick, plush, beautifully woven rugs lay on the floor. A red velvet loveseat sat before a roaring fire, a hamper basket sitting on a coffee table nearby. Ginny looked around with relief. "It's perfect."

Hearing Harry's distinctive tread outside the door, Ginny pulled open the door. A completely shocked-looking Harry Potter stared back. Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him inside the room, then locked the door with a quick wand flick and pressed him up against the wall by the door. She kissed him.

As their lips met, Ginny's hands slid down Harry's back to his hips. She pushed herself up on tiptoe to keep the contact and opened her mouth. Just as all sorts of interesting things were beginning to happen, Harry pulled her arms away from his hips and pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ginny stopped and looked closer at Harry. His eyes had darkened from their usual bright green to a murkier hazel. She put her hands on her hips. "What do you think it looks like, lover-boy?"

"Lover-boy?" Harry looked like he was going to vomit on the spot. "What is up with you? This morning at breakfast you told me that there was no way you would go out with me, and that I was only asking as an April Fool's prank. Now you've pushed me up against the wall in a room I've never seen before and are snogging me? What is up with you, today, Evans?"

Ginny drew back a few feet, worried. "Have you completely forgotten my name? What's wrong with you – I wasn't even AT breakfast!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Firstly, I know perfectly well you were at breakfast, as do you; you were the one to tell me that even amnesia or _Obliviate_ would not let you forget the horror of my proposal. And secondly, of course I haven't forgotten your name, Lily Evans!"

"You're joking, right?" Ginny started laughing. "Don't be stupid, Harry, there is no way known that I'm your mother..." She stopped, and stared closely at the boy in front of her's face. He looked almost exactly like Harry – right down to his nose and eyelashes – but his eyes were still that murky hazel. She reached a tentative hand out and brushed away his fringe; then froze.

There was no scar.

Ginny felt her face drain of all colour. "You're James Potter, aren't you," she said in a trembling voice, staggering backwards until her calves hit the loveseat. She collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings. "Merlin, what have I done?"

James Potter stepped forward. "Of course I am! But you... you're not Evans," he said, staring at her face. "What do you think you're playing at, then?" he asked in an acidic tone of voice. "Haven't all you idiot girls got it through your heads yet that I'm not interested in you? This is some sort of ridiculous April Fool's day prank, isn't it. I like my jokes as much as the next person, but this is really going too far!"

Ginny buried her face in her hands, rocking backwards and forwards. "This is not happening, this is so not happening; I did not just kiss James Potter, I did not really just kiss James Potter; I'm gonna die..."

James Potter came a bit closer, a look of slight panic on his face. "You're crazy. First you're kissing me, now you're acting like you just murdered someone."

Ginny looked up, worry on her face. "Look, I'm really sorry about this."

"Sorry? Sorry? Now you're sorry?"

"I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, that much is evident," said James sarcastically. "Any chance of telling me who you've confused me with?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Just... someone. He's a long way away from here, I think. I'm really sorry about this, I'll go now." She stood up, and unlocked the door with another flick of her wand.

"No, don't go." James caught Ginny's wrist, and pulled her back to the loveseat, sitting down next to her. "I've never had anyone kiss me like that before; you know, you do look a lot like Lily Evans..."

"What gives it away?" asked Ginny with a hiccup.

"Your eyes are brown, not green – and your nose is a different shape. But your mouth – it's exactly like Evan's." Ginny involuntarily smiled. "There! You've even got the same dimples as she does!" James leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What?" Ginny sat bolt upright.

"You're looking for a boy, and he's not here; I'm looking for a girl, but the one I like can't stand me. Maybe we can pretend that the other person is the person we like."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard in my life, and I've got six brothers," Ginny pointed out. James kissed her other cheek. "However, it makes a twisted amount of sense."

Ginny and James didn't speak again for quite a while – they were rather busy with other things.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Ginny an hour or so later.

"Of course I can," said James, sounding mortally offended. "If you thought I was going to tell anyone about this, you're whacked."

"That's not quite what I was asking." Ginny stood up and reached into her robes, pulling out her golden necklace.

James stared. "That's a Time-Turner!"

"I know that. I just don't know how to make it go forwards." Ginny carefully tipped the tiny hourglass on its side, looking for markings.

"So you're from the future or something?" asked James, bemused.

"Something like that. I really do need to get back – this was a complete accident. I fell down the stairs."

James started laughing.

Ginny glared at James.

When James had calmed down a bit, but was still chuckling, he held out his hand. "Give it here."

Unfastening the necklace, Ginny carefully passed the Time-Turner to James. He looked at it carefully, twisted the base around so it clicked around, and gave it a tap with his wand.

"My mother makes these. That's now set to make you jump forward a year a turn. To make it go back to the setting you had it on before, twist the base clockwise until it clicks once, and tap it with your wand, saying '_Reverso Hora_'."

"What year is it?" asked Ginny.

"1976."

Ginny carefully turned over the Time-Turner twenty times. There was a feeling of rushing around her, then she found herself outside the Room of Requirement.

Ducking inside the door, Ginny heard the sound of Harry's footsteps approaching. Glancing around the room, she saw the DA room; a house-elf placed a huge hamper on one of the tables, tipping its head to Ginny.

_There's no way I can ever tell Harry about any of this. _Ginny squared her shoulders, and prepared for Harry – Hermione had told him that Ginny had wanted some extra defence tutoring today – getting ready to deliver his April Fool's surprise.

* * *

_**AN:** Thankyou to everyone who's read this – it was such a pleasure to write! I love all of you! Please Review!  
_


End file.
